


i miss you... please call soon

by tylerxmichellee



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Voicemail, post episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerxmichellee/pseuds/tylerxmichellee
Summary: eijis in denial and leaves ash voicemails in hopes he’ll be able to hear them.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	i miss you... please call soon

eiji knew it wasn’t going to work, he knew that he wouldn’t answer- and yet here he was, once again pressing the button.

the call didn’t even ring, in less than a second his room was filled with the same lines he’d heard more times than he’d like to admit in the past week or so, ‘caller could not be reached, please leave a message after the tone’.

the room was soon filled with light sniffles as the beep sounded.

“hey ash... it’s eiji. i miss you... please call soon,” eiji managed out through his sniffles before pressing the button to end his voicemail.

deep down he knew he wouldn’t be receiving a call back, he wouldn’t be receiving anything from ash ever again; not a text, or a letter, not anything of the sort.

ash was gone, eiji knew so, yet he continued to send these voicemails. he couldn’t find it in himself to stop.  
ash was the greatest friend he’d ever had, he knew he would never meet anyone even remotely like him ever again.

he wished ash hadn’t given up, that he’d used the ticket and come to japan- maybe that’s why eiji couldn’t stop, he longed for ash to be able to hear the voicemails, he longed for a reply even if it would never come.

after a few minutes eiji pressed the button again, vowing for this to be the last voicemail he would leave as ashs phones voicemail box would soon be full.

beep

the beep sounded, eiji prepared his thoughts enough to be able to say what he needed to.

“ash, you’re the greatest friend i’ll ever have- i know what you did was best for you but ... i miss you,” his voice broke, tears rolling down his cheeks, “i hope you’re safe and happy where ever you are. sayonara ash, i love you.”

eiji pressed the button as he erupted into sobs, his body shaking and hot, wet tears rolling down his cheeks.

but now he could rest easy knowing ash knew his true feelings, even if he wasn’t here to listen, he knew ash had heard from wherever he was now. he loved him and that would never change. even if eiji couldn’t see the boy, he knew they were together, ashs soul always connected to and with eiji, watching over him, protecting him and showing eiji that ash was sorry for leaving him- that he loved him too.


End file.
